nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Arm
The Fallen Arm is a location in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the arm of the Mechonis that was cut off Bionis. The area is mechanical like all the other area located on the Mechonis but organic life seems to have developed on the arm over time and as a result it is the only area on Mechonis with both organic and mechanical life. It is also the hidding place of the Machina a species made of sentient humanoid machines. History Before the game Long before the beginning of the game, the arm was still attached to the body of the Mechonis but when the battle between the two Titans started, Zanza used his Monado to cut down the arm and make it fall into the ocean. Years later, Egil wanted to get revenge against Zanza and decided to achieve his goal by any mean necessary even if he would need to kill the organic life who lived on the Bionis to do so. The other machina and his father, Miqol, tried to stop him but they failed and many were killed by the Mechons that served as Egil's personal army. The Machina decided to retire from the world affairs and as such they hid in a place that was neither on the Mechonis nor the Bionis, the Fallen Arm. Egil eventually rebuilt the missing arm of the Mechonis in preparation for his fateful fight with Zanza and Bionis. During the game After the fight between Silver Face and Yaldabaoth the party fall from Galahad Fortress and land on the Fallen Arm. There they are split into three group and eventually meet eachother in the Hidden Machina Village where they learn about the Machina and the true nature of Egil by the mouth of his father Miqol. Miqol ask them to kill his son but Shulk refuse, saying that they must tell to the allied forces that the Mechons have a weapon that can disintegrate organic matter but Dickson arrives, reveal that he knows the Machina and tell the party that he will warn Kallian himself. After helping Linada fixing Fiora's body they leave for the Mechonis Field with the hope of stopping Egil. Enemies Normal Enemies * Aura Antol * Corriente Krabble * Happiness Flier * Kukukoro Flamii * Lampo Ponio * Lelepago Pterix * M35 Prototype * M37 Worker Bee Unit * M56 Prototype * M85 Meteor Artillery * M87 Prototype * Mechon M46X * Offensive Security Unit * Offensive Seeker Unit * Oros Krabble * Prado Upa * Rius Antol * Scout Unit Prototype * Tramont Wisp Quest Exclusive Enemies * Broken Mechon * Experimental M86 * Offensive Strike Unit * Offensive Hover Unit Story Exclusive Enemies * M54 Slayer Unit * M83 Predator Unit Unique Monsters * Aged Leraje * Affluent Beleth * Ancient Daedala * Evil Bathin * Powerful Eligos * Prosperous Zepar * Splendid Botis * Wicked Sallos Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Lower Level Landmarks * Wreckage Beach * Ulna Passage * Inlet Beach * Junks * Giant Mechon Debris * Black Wreckage * Connecting Bridge * Digit 2 Plain Upper Level Landmarks * Radiocarpea * Rotating Bulkhead * Distant Fingertip (Secret Area) Locations Lower Level Locations * Silver Wreckage * Zakt Spring * Jifum Beach * Transformer Area * 5th Pulse Zone * Power Pipe Ruins * Hidden Machina Village * Ether Light * Radiocarpea Coast * Digit 1 * Digit 1 Crevasse * Digit 2 * Digit 3 * Digit 4 * Digit 5 * Digit 5 Beach * Ether Exhaust System NPCs * Bozatrox * Eiz * Eleqa * Karlos * Kazat * Mixik * Natalia * Neonik * Orkatix * Prox * Qofaria * Rakzet * Rizaka * Shilx * Theo * Voltak * Vronik * Xekit * Zarkort * Zilex Heart-to-Hearts ''Project X Zone 2'' .]] The Fallen arm makes an appearance in ''Project X Zone 2 where it serves as the area of Chapter 30: Way Beyond Good And Evil Trivia *It is the only area of the Mechonis still accessible after the events of the Mechonis Core. Category:Xenoblade locations Category:Xenoblade Chronicles locations